Dulces doberías
by lirionegro-san
Summary: El primer intentó falló, ya en el segundo también pasó lo mismo. En el tercero, Naruto se prometió lograrlo, después de todo, la tercera es la evncida ¿no? Pero a veces, Naruto era muy dobe.  MIRE-CHAN NO LEAS. TE LO ADVIERTO


Bueno sin decir mucho por que no quiero aburrir, les agradezco a las personas que les gustó mi otro fic, pero verán, como alguien me dijo que si pensaba dedicarlo a mi amiga, pues debería ser un poco más memorable. Y pues al leer eso, me vino esta idea. Para mi dobe, también puede significar torpe, asi que me justifico.

No quiere decir que no tomará en cuenta sus aportes, claro q lo hago, pero era un fic de prueba, y como quería ver si este es lo suficiente bueno para mi querida mire-chan, pues aquí se los dejó, para queden sus vistos buenos.

AL PARECER LES GUSTÓ MUCHO A ALGUNA ROMEO Y JULIETA. ¡QUE BIEN!

Prometo aquellas que me dejaron dçreviews diciendo q les había gustado mi fic, la otra semana, les dré una gracioso para q los disfruten

A LEER. Y mire-chan no leas, limitate a amor yaoi, por ahora, si?

oooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooo

**Dulces doberías.**

En su primer aniversario, juntos, Naruto quiso hacer algo especial. Era una relación que recién daba sus inicios, por ende, lo cursi que podía llegar a ser ambos era legítimo.

O el amor te hace cometer cada locura. Tal vez debería regalarle un pastel, si esa era una buena idea. Pero a los minutos recordó: a Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces, un pastel de chocolate, no era buena idea.

Así que se lo comió, ya pensaría en lago después. Horas después, fue internado de emergencia por intoxicación. Oh, por algo sólo sabía cocinar Ramen instantáneo. Bueno, al menos podía poner en su lista de posibles obsequios para el teme, nada de bocadillos hogareños.

Su primer aniversario lo pasaron entre las habitaciones blancas del hospital. Con un Sasuke renuente a darle de comer, Naruto no eres un inútil, y por sobre todo, avergonzándolo por lo dobe que podía ser a veces. Es decir, todo el tiempo.

En su segundo aniversario decidió hacer algo más productivo. El parque de diversiones. Oh, si Naruto lo tenía todo preparado. Iba a ser una ocasión especial para los dos. Lo que se iban a divertir en los juegos, las diferentes áreas de recreación, y en las competencias, que hablando claro, era lo mejor que hacían.

Quedó con Sasuke en verse en la plaza de la ciudad. No le diría a donde iría. Quería ver la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

Y hubo sorpresa… Pero no en el rostro de Sasuke. A veces, sólo a veces, Naruto pecaba de Baka. Había olvidado que el día anterior fue en el último de la feria. Ya se habían ido.

En su segundo aniversario, Sasuke lo llevó a su puesto de Ramen favorito. Luego de burlas y burlas, por lo distraído que era a veces Naruto.

Ahora sí, en su tercer aniversario, Naruto se perjuró, que sería el mejor que tendría Sasuke por el resto de su vida. O al menos, hasta que fuera su siguiente aniversario. Pero estaba vez, no lo arruinaría.

El plan era simple. En la azotea, donde empezó su relación – que no viene el caso a contra, al menos no ahora – haría una cena especial. Pondría una mesa, adornaría con velas, una belicosa cena, que esta vez, se aseguraría de comprar en el restaurante favorito de Sasuke – no quería pasar otra vez su aniversario en el hospital -, y para el toque final, una música romántica.

Cielos, hasta él se sorprendía de lo genial que podía ser a veces. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, y uno que otro soborno para el vigilante, tenía el espacio prestado para tal ocasión. Iba a ser una velada inolvidable para ambos,

Una cena a la luz de luna, deliciosa comida – él hubiese preferido ramen, pero bueno – música, y por sobre todo, ellos dos, con trajes elegantes. Muy guapos…si, la noche perfecta, un aniversario perfecto.

Pero, no lo fue. Estuvo horas, ¡Horas! Esperando al maldito desgraciado que había osado dejarle plantado. La comida se enfrió, y ni modo, hubo que comérsela. Pero siguió esperando hasta que la última vela se apagó. La música termino por aburrirle, y su traje elegante, aquel que había mandado hacer a la medida, bueno, basta decir que ahora era un desastre.

O, pero Sasuke se la pagaría, más le valía tener una buen excusa. Porque nadie, ¡nadie!, deja a Naruto Uzumaki plantado y vivía para contarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto desapareció toda evidencia de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en la azotea. La firme evidencia de la burla que le hicieron.

Fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que esquivo cualquier pregunta o comentario de cómo le había ido al final. Sentía vergüenza, impotencia, enojo. Dios, y todo por culpa de Sasuke. Y hablando del rey de roma. Sasuke hacía acto de presencia en el aula. Siendo seguido por las miradas curiosas, que querían ver el cambio ocurrido en el muchacho moreno, luego de una velada tan hermosa.

Pero nada, lo único que sus ojos presenciaron, fue a un rubio, prácticamente, arrastrando a un Sasuke confundido del salón, ignorando olímpicamente a Iruka-sensei que les gritaba voces regresar al salón.

Ahí, nada bueno había ocurrido.

Sasuke se vio arrinconado entre el cuerpo del rubio y la verja metálica de azotea de su colegio. No entendía el enfado del menor. ¿A que venía todo aquello?

¡Teme, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme plantado a noche? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa, bastardo?

OK, Naruto debía estar alucinado. ¿Qué el que…?

¿De qué mierda estás hablando, dobe? ¿Anoche? ¿Qué hubo anoche?

No te hagas, que bien sabes. Ayer quedamos que vendrías aquí porque te tenía una sorpresa.

¡A mi no me has dicho eso, imbécil! – le reprocho el azabache, incrédulo por las acciones del rubio. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Para él? ¿Por qué?

Así, hasta ahora él que no sé. ¡No te hagas Sasuke! Que bien sabes que si lo hice.

Que no, Naruto

¡Que te digo que si, teme!

No lo hiciste, usurantonkanshi.

'Que te digo que si, maldita sea!

¡Por Dios, Naruto! Si así fuera te lo diría, pero no es así. ¡A mi no me has invitado a nada!

No me intentes echar la culpa, teme. Que si te invite. Estoy seguro de ello, ttebayo.

¿Ah, si? Y según tú, ¿Cuándo fue eso?

Simple, fue…- Y Naruto, calló.

Recordó haberse acercado a Sasuke esa tarde para decirle, pero una vez que se acercó al moreno, el olor del jabón impregnado en la piel del azabache, luego de un refrescante baño después de gimnasia, lo perturbó por unos minutos, y lo único que atino a hacer, fue arrinconar al azabache en un rincón de las regaderas, apartados de cualquier mirada indiscreta. Habían tenido un buen morreo. Pero sólo eso. Y el se había despedido del azabache momentos después con una enorme sonrisa.

Recordaba momentos después, que la mención que su traje estaba listo, fue lo único que lo hizo reaccionar en el resto de la tarde.

Separándose del moreno, empezó a reír abiertamente. Nervioso y avergonzado. Sasuke tenía razón, era un perfecto dobe. El moreno lo vio con el seño fruncido, y cosa inusual en Naruto, el rubio empezó a disculparse con Sasuke por el malentendido.

Lo siento, Sasuke. Lo olvidé. – Y rió nuevamente.

Lo olvidé – le Imitó Sasuke, molesto por los perjurios echas a su persona. – De todos modos ¿para que la sorpresa? ¿Son otras de tus locuras, dobe?

Y Naruto paró de reír. Oh, no. Eso si que no. Sasuke no podía insinuar haber olvidado su aniversario.

Dime, teme ¿Qué es uno de tus contados chistes, que vienen apareciendo en distintas fechas del año?

Para que bromearía, Naruto. ¿Con que objeto?

¡Tú, teme! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que olvidaste nuestro aniversario?

¿Aniversario? – Sasuke levantó una ceja, intrigado - ¿Por eso haces todo esto?

¡Pues, claro, Teme! – le gritó, ofuscado – por eso hice el dichoso pastel, que ni un Chouji se atrevería a comer; por eso intente llevarte al parque de diversiones; y por eso hice esa estúpida cena con velas y todo, para que me venga y yo, y se me olvide invitarte, y a ti, desgraciado, sé te olvida que existe nuestro aniversario.

Y, pasó algo que sorprendería muchos. Algo que los estudios catalogarían como el fin del mundo, y es que si lo hubieran visto, se quedaban choqueados, Pues nada era tan sorprendente como esto. Ni siquiera lo sería ver a Shikamaru sin tomar su siesta respectiva cada tarde. Que Chouji hiciera la dieta. Que Sakura e Ino dejarán de pelear, y fueran las BEST FRIENDS. Ni que Hinata dejará de sonrojarse. O aún que Kiba abandonara a Akamaru en un refugio.

O peor aun a Lee, dejando de hacer sus cien sentadillas diarias antes del almuerzo. ¡O todavía más alarmante la cosa, Kakashi-sensei llegando a tiempo y sin su máscara!

Pero es que en la historia de todo el colegio de Konoha Gauken – es más en todo Japón – nunca se hubiese imaginado – porque de lo contrario sería una señal del que fin está cerca – a Sasuke Uchiha reír hasta destrozarse el alma.

En cuanto a Naruto, pues se diría que el pobre había pasado de la conmoción de no creer lo que veía y escuchaba – por sobre todo – al ensueño personal. El sonido que producía la risa de Sasuke era para él, lo más hermoso. Una melodía que nuca creyo que habría podido escuchar en su vida.

Segundos después que Sasuke recuperará el aliento, más no así Naruto de su letargo –por que el rubio aún escuchaba la risa de Sasuke - , se acercó con sigilo al rubio. Tomándolo desprevenido, sujetándose con ambos brazos del cuello del trigueño.

Una vez en esta posición, Sasuke pegó su boca a la oreja derecha del antes nombrado, pegándole su calido aliento, y estremeciendo toda la columna vertebral del rubio atontado.

Bien, entonces no me queda de otra que recompensarte, do-be – Y sasuke besó su cuello.

La actitud del moreno descoloco a Naruto, vaya que lo hizo. Jamás en su vida pensaría que esto pudiese ocurrir. Es decir, Sasuke riendo, y minutos después tomando esa actitud tan sensual, que le ponía la piel de gallina, y casi podía jurar, que hacía que se le doblarán las rodillas. Parecía una chiquilla.

Y bien, Naruto ¿Quieres tu regalo de aniversario? – Ya estaba dicho, Naruto se había vuelto el esclavo de Sasuke, o algo así

Si le preguntan al rubio que ocurrió, horas después, no sabría que responder. No porque no estuviera seguro. Al contrario, lo tenía muy en claro, es más, era un recuerdo que siempre conservaría en su memoria. Sino es que no podía ni siquiera pronunciar palabras.

No dijo nada cuando Iruka-sensei, los castigó a ambos, no pronuncio palabra alguna cuando sus amigos trataron de hacerle plática, inútilmente. Y es que este, sumado a un Sasuke que se removía incomodo – y con molestia – en su asiento, estaba en las nubes. Unas hermosas nubes.

De ahora en adelante, Naruto se prometió a si mismo dejar que Sasuke planeará sus aniversarios, o en el mejor de los casos, cometer una dobería para poder recompensarlo por horas en esa azotea que había sido el inició de sus doberías – y por lo que a él respectaba –, continuaría así, el resto de su vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anexo Especial: la azotea.

¿Quieren saber el inicio de la relación de Sasuke y Naruto en esa azotea? ¿No? De todos modos lo diré. Fue uno de esos día en que, como bien dice por ahí, cada quien se fue por su lado – Naruto lo recordaría como una tarde de verano –. El hecho es que en uno de esos trances iba la cosa, y Sasuke – con lo especial que es – fue a parar a la azotea. Paz y tranquilidad.

Pero como bien sucede siempre – casi las 24 horas al día – Naruto se iba tras de este para "convencerlo" de echarse un partidito.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y entre que Sasuke quería pasar un tiempo desapercibido y Naruto alegando lo antisocial que podía ser a veces. Sasuke le arremetió – entre forcejeos una zancadilla, acción que conllevó al rubio a irse directamente al suelo. Pero no sé fue solo, no. En el último momento, tomó de la camisa a Sasuke, y fueron los dos que cayeron al suelo. Sasuke encima de Naruto.

Lo que sucedió en ese momento fue la causa relativa – porque la otra parte residía en fricciones anteriores entre esos dos – para que Naruto comenzará su asalto "en contra" del moreno.

El caso es que, Naruto deseaba con ansías volver a probar esos labios que de a un momento a otro, se volvieron su perdición. Volver a besarlo, si, lo lograría, como que se llama Naruto Uzumaki.

En el rotundo caso de poder Sasuke alegra en contra de Naruto, lo hubiera hecho. Ser, prácticamente, acosado por el rubio – ¡incluso en el baño! – no eran las situaciones propicias que Sasuke hubiese "considerado" para que Naruto tratará de "enamorarlo" – como les llamaba Naruto, a sus habituales acosos.

Entre besos robados – en el baño, en la biblioteca, frente al salón de clases, en las canchas, en medio de la plaza, y justo frente a su casa – golpes y amenazas por parte de Sasuke, el acosado termino siendo conquistado, ante – como le gustaba llamar Naruto – "encantos" del rubio.

Por ende, a Sasuke no le sorprendía tanto los sucesos acaecidos, dichos anteriormente Desde el inicio. Así había sido su relación con _el número uno en sorprender a la gente. _Después de todo, Sasuke había terminado enamorado, exactamente de eso, que caracterizaba al ojiazul, sus doberías.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

"_Naruto alegaría luego, que ese fue el plan desde un principio. Ser un dobe para estar por siempre con su teme"._

__

_Bueno espero haber superado sus expectativas, o para algunas, alcanzarlas, no me molesto su comentario, es más es lo que yo había pedido, completa sinceridad. Pero también me gustaron los comentarios de las otras. Les prometo que como agradecimiento les tendré la próxima semana. algo para reír. Creo _

_Espero sus comentarios, y es la última vez que les molesto así, para la próxima, me dejaré guiar p9or mi instinto a menos que consiga una beater, y pues no lo sé._

_NUEVAMENTE ADVIERTO MIRE-CHAN NO LEER. Y SI LA VEN ESTA PROHIBIDO ^^ OK?_

_Ciao_


End file.
